Raindrops
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: After an upsetting episode at school, Kid tries to calm himself outside. Liz's comfort leads to more? Kid x Liz.


Kid sat on a park bench under a tree, wearing a white tee shirt and a dark green jacket, his blue jeans full of wrinkles and his tennis shoes muddy.

This was usually out of Kid's character, stating the fact that he demanded perfection from everyone, including himself. His OCD was terrible, swirling up his emotions until they were an explosive pot of tears, collapsing, and degrading himself. Liz and Patti, his demon gun partners, were always there to comfort him whenever these fits occurred, bringing his rage under control. It didn't take too much, just a little words brought his gullible mind back to sanity.

Patti found these funny, while Liz went into all seriousness to get him to shut up. When Kid acted like it worked, in reality he would ponder for hours why Liz found him so annoying.

In his mind, it made no sense.

Today, Kid decided he would try to ignore the symmetry of his wardrobe and went more casual, more comfy. It took a lot of courage to do this, many days of sleepless nights, tears, and putting on the clothes almost gave him a panic attack. The entire day brought comments on his chosen attire, everybody practically reminding him of what was on his body. He did his best to ignore it, because he only had one person in mind to see what he was wearing.

Liz.

His conclusion from so much time of thinking was that Liz's biggest turn off was his OCD obsession for perfection. His only way to get to her was to wear what 'normal boys' wore. He was desperate to see her reaction, and her reaction is what counted the most.

"Kid…what are you wearing?" Liz asked, a little more amused than puzzled. "Clothes," Kid murmured. "Why?"

"It's just…different from you're normal character."

"Is it better?"

"Um, well…I guess…but why the change?"

"That's for me to know."

"Suit yourself..."

Kid turned on his heel and began walking the opposite direction, leaving Liz dumb founded on the spot.

Kid found himself in the hallway after the bell rang, making him late. '_Liz will think I'm such a bad boy.'_

He sat on a seat outside the boys' bathroom, watching the watch on his wrist tick around.

"Hey."

Kid glanced up. Three boys that were more popular were standing in front of him, wearing Kid's similar clothes.

"What's up with the new you?" the front one said, swishing his blond hair to the side of his face, revealing shimmery purple eyes.

"Nothing," Kid lied.

"C'mon, you can trust me. What up?"

"Well, there's this girl…"

"Does this chick have a name?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Liz."

The two guys behind the one in front burst out laughing. The left one, spiky black hair and perfect features, wiped an eye. "Dude, Jay here was just gonna ask her out."

The opposite one piped up too. "Yeah, man. She's so in to him."

Kid slouched further into his seat.

"There is no way she'll settle for you. See ya loser!" said Jay, before they all walked down the hall chuckling and looking back at Kid.

Kid put a hand on his chest. Was his heart still beating?

Thank god.

Kid stood up, feeling his knees shake and slam into the door. He dragged his feet along the cobblestone roads to the park across the street and sat on a nearby bench under a tree with huge, bright green leaves.

That brings him to the current moment, sitting on a park bench under a tree, white tee shirt, dark green jacket full of wrinkles, muddy tennis shoes.

He clasped his hands together and put them in between his knees, staring up through the tree and at the sky.

It was covered in dark gray clouds, almost silent rumbles of thunder rolling across the vast sky. He checked his watch. School would be ending in 25 minutes. He imagined everyone's faces, wondering why the brilliant Kid had skipped class, Liz's beautiful, giddy smile as Jay asked to take her out, and there was nothing he could do about it.

A cold drop of water landed on the slope of Kid's nose, then dripped off the end onto his hands. He watched it as it created a watermark on his skin. A few more droplets fell onto his jeans and the back of his neck, which grew into more, until rain was falling out of the sky like Kid's invisible tears.

The rain drops landed onto the tree's leaves, which ran like a river onto the next leaf, continuing until it all rolled off onto Kid's shoulder's and neck. They were icy, making Kid shiver, but also refreshing in a way. He watched pools collect in his cupped hands, neck angled down. He got water stains on his uneven pants and wrinkly shirt, until it stuck to him, making his thin but muscular chest visible through the fabric. He felt hotter water run down his cheeks, contrasting dramatically with the cold rain. They blurred his vision, and he discovered they were tears.

_I'm not crying. Man up, Kid. You don't cry. You're a Grim Reaper._

"Kid?"

Kid whipped his head up, revealing everyone leaving the DWMA, and Liz standing in front of him. She crouched at his feet. "What's going on? Why weren't you in class? Is something going on? New Clothes and now skipping class? Kid this isn't like you. Tell me what's happening." She said, placing her hand on his knee, making him flinch.

"And…" she placed her hand on his cheek and felt the tears.

"Are you…are you crying?"

Kid shook his head.

"It's not the rain Kid."

He glanced back in her eyes. They were almost shaking. Her hair was damp from raindrops, a few running down her neck.

"Are you and Jay dating?" he blurted.

"He asked me out and I said no."

"But why?"

Liz rubbed her hands together and blushed. "I'm into someone else. But he probably doesn't like me."

"And what makes you say that?"

"he just…he just doesn't."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Can I…can I do something?"

"I…I guess."

And with that, Kid slid off the bench and onto Liz's lap, pressing his lips on hers. He placed his hands on her shoulders, while Liz had her hands in the grass, clearly shocked. His rain-soaked body pressed against hers, pushing her further into the damp grass. When he pulled back, Liz had the widest smile.

"So I guess we're on the same page?" asked Liz.

"Absolutely."


End file.
